Annon's Adventures In Wonderland
by AliceRoseCerulean
Summary: My name is Annon, a supposedly normal 16-year old girl. I thought I would always have a simple life but apparently, fate planned otherwise. Everything turned upside down when I saw my best friend with rabbit ears and was led to Wonderland, where everything is insanely-sane. Follow me as I get involved deeper into the ways of Wonderland and all the happenings there. Please R&R! (AU)
1. Hidden Meanings

Disclaimer: Idea gotten from Lewis Carroll's books, Alice's Adventures in Wonderland and Through the Looking-glass, Tim Burton's Alice in Wonderland, and Disney's movie adaptation of the book. I also do not own Hunter x Hunter because if I did then Killua would still- I mean Killua is awesome! No spoiling allowed! Yeah! *cries at the corner*

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Annon's Adventures In Wonderland: Hidden Meanings**

•A little intro on some main characters•

**The Lonely Little Flower**  
Loneliness replaced friendship  
Fear engulfed courage  
Nothing was left  
Except a single wilting rose  
Change soon arrived on the doorstep  
The dying flower lived  
It wasn't entirely gone  
She was very much wick

~•~•~•~

**Winter's Curious Rabbit  
**Winter came this evening  
Snow engulfed the cruel world  
Freezing the corrupted hearts of every being  
As The blizzard whirled  
A white rabbit continued to strive  
Saved by an assuring hand  
The creature managed to survive  
Growing to become curiouser and curiouser of the world above

~•~•~•~

**Love, Hate, And Tea**

Loving something you hate  
Quite the irony  
Must she still pretend?  
It doesn't matter either way  
The cup is continually filled to the brim  
Even when the it is almost empty  
Tea of different types littered the table  
Chamomile, Vanilla, and Lime

A/N

I recently published this on Wattpad and decided to also publish it her on so I hope you'll enjoy reading. I'll be publishing the first chapter today as well so please wait patiently. Don't forget to leave a review on the way out~

. . . .

By the way, can any of you try to interpret the meaning of the poems? •••AliceRoseCerulean•••


	2. How It All Started

Annon's Adventures In Wonderland: How It All Started

Annon is a 16-year-old girl coming from the a small town. Not once, did she ever dream of leaving her oh so boring life to experience a loony yet wonderful adventure. To her, she was just a simple girl who had Brown hair with Orange highlights and Sea Green eyes. It was pretty normal in her dictionary. She also wasn't the type of girl to do something spontaneous. All she ever did was carefully planning every detail of her life but what she didn't expect was to suddenly end up in Such a weird unknown place but she did and now, she is facing the weird customs of the people there. All the things she knew aren't what they seem anymore. That's what everyone should expect though, especially in the mad world called Wonderland.

* * *

It all started on a bright and sunny morning. Annon sat under a tree, waiting for her friend to arrive. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the comfort nature brought. The wind blew gently causing some of the leaves to fall slowly to the ground. She could hear the water flowing down the stream, making her feel calm and relaxed. Suddenly, the sound of a twig breaking made Annon open her eyes immediately. She looked around frantically. But let out a sigh when she saw her best friend, Amelia, running to her place or she could be running to the forest which was quite close. She called after Amelia and noticed that her friend had rabbit ears. Yes, rabbit ears.

She blinked once. Twice. Thrice.

After the fourth, she decided that she was definitely not imagining things. She used every bone, joint, muscle, and everything related to science that helps you move and ran so fast. She was running at such a fast speed that all the things she passed by was a blur. Well, maybe I'm exaggerating a bit.

"Fudge! I'm frigging late!" Amelia screeched as she ran into the forest.

She looked like the her friend yet she remembered perfectly that Amelia never had any rabbit ears nor did she wear a waistcoat and seeing her friend with a puffy tail didn't help either. Amelia pulled out a small silver watch from her waistcoat-pocket and checked the time.

"Wait a minute. I'm Amelia which means I'm never late." Amelia said as she slowed down.

Annon finally caught up to her and questioned, "Who are you and what have you done to Amelia?" "I am Amelia and I've never met you." Amelia scoffed.

Annon wondered if she had somehow woken up in a different reality or dimension or if she was even the same person she was yesterday. It was so confusing that her brain began to overheat but she is a smart girl one of the brightest. She just thought of so much impossible things that it was hard to process seeing as she is a very logical person.

Amelia on the other hand just raised her eyebrow because of Annon's familiarity with her.

"Come with me." Amelia ordered in a hostile tone.

Annon followed Amelia to the old oak tree in the middle of the forest. There was a medium-sized rabbit hole there and Annon was curious about why they went there.

All of a sudden, Amelia jumped into the rabbit hole while Annon stared at it thinking how deep it was and why would she jump in such a thing. She took three deep breaths and decided to trust this weird Amelia and shut her eyes before entering the rabbit hole.

She knew very well that no sane person would go into such a thing but maybe she can end up in a place she always wished for or it could all be just a dream in the end. In her heart, she was sure that it longed for an adventure, no matter how utterly crazy it turns out to be.

* * *

It seemed endless. Annon was pretty sure that about two hours had passed since she jumped in. She thought that she may have travelled 2,000 miles already. All she could see was nothing but darkness and this obviously caused her the causality of not being able to make out a thing. It wasn't like she was afraid or anything.

Like any other child, she got over the fear of there being a monster under her bed or the so-called creatures of the night attacking you when the presence of the light is absent. Since she was sixteen years old, she should've gotten over it at some point in her miserable childhood.

A dim lamp shone from shone from a distance, finally creating an artificial source of warmth and illumination. It took her a while until her eyes adjusted to the brightness. Chairs, tables, cabinets, beds, and even food was awkwardly floating around.

"What happened to gravity?" she wondered out loud however, she wasn't expecting anyone to answer because it was a rhetorical question.

She peaked inside a cupboard and found orange marmalade. Being a food lover she quickly opened the medium-sized jar and to her disappointment, it was empty. She closed the lid and threw it to who knows where and continued thinking to herself and making a few hypothesizes here and there.

There was a point where she got so bored that she began counting sheep in her mind and imagined them eating pasta with frogs for best friends. She also began to forget why she was even there in the first place but in a few minutes she remembered. Amelia practically forced her to go down the rabbit hole and now the said person was nowhere in sight.

Annon was beginning to wonder if she'd be able to see the end of the hole. As if the world read her mind, she finally landed on a bunch of leaves with a loud thud. Amelia was leaning against an apple tree, her expression emotionless.

"Finally." Amelia muttered silently, motioning Annon to follow her.

Annon stared a the ground as she walked and accidentally bumped into a figure. She looked up and saw a boy with spiky silver hair, bright skin, and blue eyes with most charming smile she'd ever seen. He was at least five inches taller than her and his clothes were composed of a turtleneck with shorts that reached above his knees. He also wore brown and black boots. His sleeves had stripes colored maroon and purple and he had cat ears and a tail. Annon observed him shyly and in a split second, he disappeared and magically reappeared behind her. She stopped the sudden urge to squeal when he did that.

"Killua, stop freaking out the girl." Amelia said, rubbing her temples, whether it is because of stress or annoyance nobody knows even me and I'm the narrator of the story!

'So Killua is his name' Annon thought.

"Who is she?" Killua asked, observing Annon like a predator eyeing his prey.

"Person from the other world. She seems to know me." Amelia answered.

Killua smirked as he vanished and appeared on a tree branch.

"How interesting..." he said with a grin like the Cheshire cat.

The thing is, he is a Cheshire Cat. His cat ears, tail, and the fact that he can vanish and suddenly show up is proof too. Including that grin. The grin definitely gave it away.

Killua sat on the branch and stared at Annon who felt extremely uncomfortable under his gaze.  
"I'm afraid we've got to be going now. I might be late for my meeting with the King." Amelia informed, breaking the silence between the two people or human and part human, part feline being.

Amelia checked the time on her silver watch and realized she was seven seconds late for her appointment. Her eyes widened. She immediately ran towards the direction of the castle in the White Kingdom, knowing very well that it will take some time until she arrives since her current location is in the territory of the Heart Kingdom. She thought she was late, she always does. Her father and friends just couldn't drill the truth that time doesn't even move in Wonderland or more like time is just incredibly and undoubtedly slow. Compared to a snail, it is much much slower. Even if the sands of time rode a bike, the snail could still out run it any day.

In Amelia's mad dash, still believing the second hand was moving too fast, to her dismay, she failed to notice that Annon stayed rooted to her spot. The reason behind this was because Annon continued admiring Killua's handsome face from afar, completely ignored the fact that Amelia had left her behind. The grinning Cat watched her, clearly amused, a mischievous thought forming in the depths of his mind.

There are some certain things that outsiders do not know about Cheshire Cats. That unknown information is that they have some rules to follow. First, it is a must to trick others. Second, They must always be sneaky. Lastly, super awesome Cheshire Cats should always cause trouble. Why would Cheshire cats follow such orders. It isn't really orders. The three rules is also known as "The Cheshire Cat Logic"

After going through the threes, Killua's eyes shined in delight when he decided he'd put his plan, a clever one at that, into action.

"Now if I remember correctly, you haven't told me your name." Killua said with a smirk, beginning step one.

Surprise couldn't describe what Annon felt at that moment. She never uttered a single word or sentence to anyone of the opposite gender (except her father)and to make things worse, this guy was without a doubt attractive. The only male person in her life was her father who had died when she was just five. Having Killua suddenly conversing with her made her feel twice as timid as she usually was.

She was so shy and quiet that the kids back in town simply forgot about her very existence. And having no parents, just an old and kind woman who checked up on her every now and then, basically spelled 'abandoned' all over her forehead nevertheless, she doesn't plan on admitting the fact that she was lonely. She was perfectly fine with having Dinah, a graceful white cat and looking at Killua made Annon remember the innocent thing. She didn't understand why she felt like she could trust this stranger in front of her.

Mustering all her courage, she introduced herself with a light blush clearly evident against her pale complexion. She fiddled with her hands after tucking a stray strand of her hair behind her ear. Her breath hitched when Killua spoke, breaking the silence.

"Well Annon, Welcome to Wonderland."

* * *

I'm new here and I don't know what I should really be doing so yeah...leave a review I guess.


	3. Wonderland's Infamous Threesome

Annon's Adventures In Wonderland: Wonderland's Infamous Threesome

Sounds of laughter and music filled the air as the trees slowly swayed along to the fast tempo of the song. It was once again that time of the day when floating music notes would roam around Wonderland. It was one of the favorite events the citizens looked forward to. It was all the doing of some certain folk because only the maddest of the mad attracted these things to come out into the open.

Some of these music notes surrounded Annon and began leading her somewhere. Killua rolled his eyes obviously knowing the cause of it all, Wonderland's Infamous Threesome.

"Where are these things taking me?" Annon asked Killua who was tagging along behind her.

"If they lead us to the right then it is The Mad Hatter's house we'll stumble upon but if it's left then we'll see The March Hare." Killua informed.

"The Mad Hatter? I wouldn't want to meet someone mad." Annon said to herself.

The Cheshire Cat, with his mischievous grin declared, "It doesn't matter, we're all mad in Wonderland."  
"I'm pretty sure I'm sane." Annon whispered.

"Are you sure? For all you know you may have been rational a few seconds ago but not right now." Killua teased, successfully making Annon contemplate on her mental state, which he did for the fun of it of course.

And so, upon Annon's humble request, the music notes took the left road, leading to the March Hare. She didn't think much trouble would be caused if they passed by there. She was terribly wrong.

Killua walked ahead, hands in his pockets while Annon was walking slowly, careful not to trip. The weird floating music notes had flown away long ago and Killua suggested that they should continue on to the March hare's. They came face to face with a wooden gate. Finely carved into the wood were the words, March Hare. Killua pushed the heavy gate with ease and burst through the doors.

You'd think the owner of the house who either jump in surprise or welcome him with a smile or an anger mark above their left eye but instead, a dagger was thrown at him, fairly close to grazing his perfect and flawless cheek.

You must all be wondering who threw this. It was none other than The Mad Hatter. She had black hair, styled into a one-side ponytail, heterochromic eyes, one golden eye and the other vermilion. The March Hare was sitting beside the Mad Hatter while The Dormouse stayed at the far end corner of the room.

Tea of all kinds littered the table. Broken tea pots, cups, plates, and silverware were scattered at any space available. It was a mess yet the Mad Hatter just sat on the chair peacefully, crossed leg. She tilted her head to the side with a very visible anger mark and afterwards, interrogated the cat, "What the frig are you doing here?"

"Just showing a guest around, Allena." Killua explained, irritated because of the rude welcoming he got.  
"Why how wonderful! Is she a smart one?" Allena said, shoving the cat to the side to take a look at the guest.

Killua took a seat beside his best friend, the Dormouse, Gon. The irony of it all. He quickly helped himself to the cakes and chocolate on the table, specifically the chocolate balls.

"I think my intelligence is above average although that's what my teacher told me but I'm not fond of teachers. I find them extremely intimidating. Especially those that seem nice but the really strict teachers make me so nervous during class. Luckily, no one pays much attention to name is Annon by the way. So as I was saying, the teacher often told me that I was a smart girl... " Annon continue on babbling however, Allena didn't mind.

"If so then answer my question..." She paused for a while to cough. "Why is a raven like a writing desk?"  
Annon pondered for a moment but eventually gave up. She's never read about such a thing in any book before.

"I don't know. Why?" She asked, wanting to know the answer.

"I haven't the slightest idea." Allena admitted with a sheepish grin.

"I don't think you should ask questions you don't know the answers to!" Annon scolded, hands on her hips.

"She's right!" Gon's cheerful voice echoed in the background as he woke up from his nap, just in time to hear Annon's babbling and Allena's question that eventually caused his brain to overheat.

The March Hare, Pokkle quickly sided with Allena.

"Well then, don't go to tea parties you aren't invited to!" He retorted, leaving Annon speechless.

Annon has never been speechless before and certain hasn't experienced the power of sassiness. Sadly, Pokkle is the epitome of sassy. Most of the folk in Wonderland often addressed him as The Sassy March Hare. A title no one except very mad people would be proud of but then he is mad. Not angry mad though the other meaning.

Everyone was quiet until Allena picked up a random a mug and filled it with tea noisily. Loud chatter began afterwards and the previous episode of Pokkle's sassy mode was quickly forgotten. Annon made herself comfortable and got a cupcake from a tray and began eating it with much delight. She loves cupcakes. It was her second favorite food, Carbonara was the first.

Fairly close to her were Killua and Gon. She could hear bits and pieces of their conversation.

"Hey Gon, why is your hair so...like that?" Killua asked, pointing to Gon's strangely spiky hair that was so high up that is sometimes reminded him of the hairstyle of those tiny troll toys.

"Eh? Is there something wrong with my hair?" Gon panicked, thinking his hair became an Afro like Uvo's.

"Definitely." Allena muttered after taking a sip from her tea.

"Did it turn into an afro just like Uvo's?!" Gon questioned as he began feeling his head.  
"Uvo?" Annon inquired.

"Uvogin was a knight from the Red Kingdom but when the war started, he was killed." Allena replied, playing with a bowl of spoons she never knew she had.

"She's from that world, isn't she?" Pokkle said, figuring it out easily because everybody knew about the first war in Wonderland. Many news have been heard that a second war is about to begin.

Killua nodded his head slowly, waiting for Allena's punch to hit him square in the jaw but after a few minutes, he still didn't feel anything. Allena just stared at Annon then at him then at Annon then back to him again. It went on like that for about five minutes until Allena's eyes widened in horror.

"Pokkle, do you know who owns this bowl of spoons?"

* * *

Amelia sped past Pouf, The Caterpillar. She was near the White King's castle but then she remembered something that must be her top priority, her bowl of spoons. She marched back to Pouf and sat on the gigantic mushroom beside him. She pondered for a while, looking a lot like The Thinker.

"Pouf, do you remember those bowl of spoons that you borrowed from me?" Amelia asked.

"Yes, however, it is not with me. Allena, The Mad Hatter borrowed it." Pouf replied.

The moment Pouf said The Mad Hatter's name, tension filled the air. Amelia used ren and the people of Wonderland knew that they had to avoid her. They ran back home and decided that it would be best to hide for now until Amelia's anger subsided.

In Wonderland, some people are gifted with the ability of nen. Amelia is one of them. She is a manipulator and is feared by many because of her skill and excellency in controlling this power.

Amelia's speed as she ran to Pokkle's house was even faster than when she was heading to the White King. She pushed open the gate with one hand and it felt like the earth was shaking as she took one step. All the people inside the house immediately paled when the murderous aura came within their range. Allena had already conjured her piano, ready to fight Amelia. Annon stood around being as clueless as ever. Gon pulled her away and explained to her the situation.

A few days ago, Allena was skipping around, being lazy like usual. She stumbled upon Pouf, the Caterpillar. He wasn't really a caterpillar, more like a butterfly. She challenged Pouf to a fab contest to see who was the most fab, that was until she saw a bowl of spoons on the mushroom Pouf was sitting on. She called Amelia and said she was going to borrow it and quickly scampered back to her house to drink some tea.

Amelia wasn't really paying attention to what Allena said because she was on her way to meet her father, the leader of the white knights. Now that she remembers what happened, all hell is about to break lose.

The shaking of the earth ceased and everyone knew that the devil had arrived upon their doorstep.

"Where are my bowl of spoons?"

* * *

Chapter two is up~! I actually finished typing this a long time ago. By the way, my birthday is tomorrow already, November 16 yet I still have to go to school because of some stupid Advanced Math class or training thing T_T


	4. Chasing For Spoons

Annon's Adventures In Wonderland: Chasing For Spoons

Pokkle nervously gulped as the noise ceased the moment Amelia stepped in through the door. Amelia set her mug of tea down and faced Amelia with a bored expression, oblivious of the murderous glare Amelia was directing at her. This did not go unnoticed by Annon. Sweat trickled down her neck due to fear. All eyes were on Amelia, waiting for her to attack.

"You stole my bowl of spoons!" Amelia accused.

"I deny everything." Allena stated calmly.

"Just give her back the bowl of spoons!" Annon yelled to Allena.

Allena gazed at her for approximately three seconds before grabbing a spoon from the hiding spot of Amelia's missing things and throwing it at the terrified Annon. She stared at Allena in disbelief . 'Did she just throw the spoon at me?!' Annon thought with an incredulous expression.

Nobody moved instead they just looked at the staring contest Amelia and Allena were having. They were silently hoping that this wouldn't turn into a full out fight. All their prayers were crushed when a lavender butterfly flew by the two girls. They both blinked at the same time. Allena took out a spoon from her coat and started randomly throwing it at everyone except Pokkle. She dragged him out the window with her.

Amelia whisked away the closest person to her, Gon and hurried outside to chase Allena. Annon looked around her and found that she was left alone. Amidst the chaos, Killua had sneaked out using his Cheshire Cat abilities or had probably used nen.

Allena ran around, hiding behind bushes or climbing up trees with Pokkle still be dragged along. The birds flew away to avoid possible death at the hands of the furious rabbit. She searched high and low. Usually noticing Allena because of Pokkle's miserable figure slumped against a bridge, rock, or mushroom.

"Allena...give them back." Amelia ordered as she found Allena sitting down on the ground, taking a break beside a stream.

"That's Allena Forte E. le Vaste to you!" she exclaimed before getting ahold of a vine and disappearing into the dark forest.

Amelia rolled her eyes in annoyance, checking behind her to see if Gon could catch up and was surprised to find him wide awake and full of energy. Gon was smiling like usual and just followed Amelia.

She walked slowly and placed her hand on a gigantic rock, enabling her to mainpulate it. Amelia is a manipulator with the ability to control a maximum of seven objects. Whenever she needs to manipulate more than the possible numbers then she must fulfill a harder condition. The rock slightly levitated five inches from the ground and stayed beside Gon.

Allena was running incerdibly fast but came to a halt when she spotted someone leaning against a tree.

It was Kurapika, the lion.

He was also known in Wonderland however the news she hears about him is that he is always angry and that he absolutely hates the Red Kingdom. Allena grabbed a spoon from the bowl and hit Kurapika with it. Kurapika opened his eyes and stared at Allena. He found a spoon next to him and Allena suspiciously carrrying more spoons.

"Did you just hit me with a spoon?" Kurpaika questioned, trying his best to stay calm.

"Ummm...no I didn't!" Amelia screeched before making a run for it.

Amelia caught sight of Amelia's retreating figure and noticed Kurapika picking up a spoon with his left hand and rubbing his head with the other.

"Did she do something offensive to you too?" Amelia inquired while Gon chatted with a blue squirrel asking if it happened to see Killua.

Kurapika nodded and the two decided to team up. Gon told them he'd follow after he finds Killua.

They searched all over the Kingdom of Hearts and stumbled upon a group of flowers in a beautiful garden. The clouds had covered the sky making it feel very cool. The garden was filled with tulips, daisies, roses, chrysanthemums, lilies, and sunflowers. They interogated some of them however, none of them saw a girl with black hair and heterochomic eyes; one gold and the other let out an irritated growl which was barely audible before sitting on the grassy ground quite fr from where Amelia was.

Amelia took out her watch and saw that it was currently twelve noon. She stood beside a strange flower. It was different from the previous ones. The flowers they had met a while ago had such colorful petals yet this one had a dull and plain feature. It had a thick stem and was identical to the other four flowers near it.

"What are you looking at? Wanna fight me huh?" The first flower remarked rudely.

"She's such an ugly flower." The second flower commented.

"Did you see her red petals and Emerald green stem? It is such a boring sight. Get away! Get away!" The third flower shooed Amelia.

"She's so hideous that I want to vomit!" The fourth flower complained.

"No bee or butterfly would ever think of approaching her!" The last flower exclaimed with a scorn.

"If I'm ugly then you're a whole bunch of intestines, disgusting" Amelia snapped back.

The flowers were greatly offended and turned to look the other way, ignoring Amelia's badass presence. Kurapika approached her and showed her a small smile.

"Those Tonpa flowers really like lying. Truthfully, I like your red hair and Emerald Green eyes." Kurapika blurted out.

Most girls would be blushing if a handsome guy had called them beautiful however, Amelia just kept a poker face. Inside though, she was a bit happy, that she definitely cannot deny.

* * *

A figure was slumped against a tree, hidden by the shadows. He closed his eyes to rest but stayed alert in case any danger was lurking around. A sound from behind caused him to stand and take on a fighting stance. he felt the presence of two beings close by, about 500 meters from his current location. One of the unknown people got closer and closer. Killua anxiously waited for an attack to go through but instead he heard someone call out to him.

"Killua!"

It called before he was tackled to ground by a bear. Killua pulled off the large animal from him with ease. It was one of pobo bears, a rare specie of Wonderland. It was a bear that enjoyed hugging people and usually found in dark forests. It's presence is hard to detect however, it is one of the friendliest bear stared at Killua with its big brown eyes which reminded Killua of his best friend, Gon.

The presence he felt before was gone. The other person was obviously Gon because the said person was behind him, smiling brightly like he always did. The bear scampered away and any trace of it ever being present was absent. Killua wondered who was the other one watching him. He was afraid that it was someone stronger than him or something even worse.

"I found you Killua!" Gon happily said.

"Oh It's just you. I thought it was..." Killua trailed off, choosing to stare at the ground as if something had distracted him.

"-Illumi" Gon finished for him with a frown.

Illumi is Killua's older brother. He had other siblings though, Alluka, his younger brother and is also the closest to him, Kalluto, now part of the Red King's army, and Milluki, Killua's second older brother who likes to eat and absolutely despises him. His whole family used to serve under the King of Hearts but most of them left to do other things. They were the assassins and the King used their help to do the dirty work.

All his life, Killua spent training to be an assassin. Illumi drilled certain rules in his head and even went as far as to manipulate him using his nen just to assure that Killua would always follow them. He did that so his dear brother could stay alive and continue what the Zoldyck Family has done for generations.

It was only a few years back when Killua decided to run away, tired of this fate, he wanted to have the right to choose. Never did he regret it because he was able to meet Gon, his most important person, his best friend. That doesn't mean he isn't haunted by it though. There were times when he would have nightmares, dreams where he betrayed his only friend. He used to be scared that his brother was right. He shouldn't have any friends and believe in hope and faith, it was pointless to them.

Killua would always convince himself that he wasn't born to kill and that he can feel emotions no matter how pathetic his family made it out to be. He believed Gon's words yet a small part of him still held on to his past, a past he didn't want to acknowledge.

* * *

Writing a part of Chapter three in my school's library feels awkward yet my friends had no problem with it. I kept looking around just in case someone was reading this while my friends were too pissed because what they wrote in their notebook was so long and they still had to type it. Luckily, I rarely do that. I actually wasn't planning on updating until after my birthday but after seeing a review from XxJigoku-no-HanaxX anticipating for the next chapter, I felt really happy and decided to post it today. Anyway, please leave a review on the way out~


	5. Pokkle's Guilt

Annon's Adventures In Wonderland: Pokkle's Guilt

The clouds slowly turned into a dark shade of gray, signaling the coming of a storm. It had completely covered the sun and the wind began to whirl faster, making the air chilly.

Allena and Pokkle stayed in an old abandoned house, close to the Red Kingdom's territory. Both of them were out of breath and exhausted from the run. Thunder bommed, echoing loudly in the empty work of architecture. Allena had become unnaturally pale, worrying Pokkle because he knew exactly what was happening, he's witnessed it all too many times. Due to this, he's been feeling only one thing, guilt.

There was a reason as to why Allena drank tea. No one would've thought that it was serious. Most would think that she loved tea and found it to be a very good drink. In truth, she hated it yet without that she would be cold and lifeless right now. She pitied herself for that, letting her destiny be decided by a drink. She had to endure the thing she hated the most and only Pokkle knew about it. He knows more than you can imagine because he caused a huge part of it himself. He was the reason behind the curse, the thing forcing Allena to keep doing what she doesn't want to, she has no choice.

-FLASHBACK-

_During the time even before the Infamous Threesome were formed, when only Allena and Pokkle were partners in crime, Allena had never drank tea, she tried it once and_ _immediately hated it. Just being around it gave her a hard time breathing. Tea just made her condition worse and often caused her many problems involving health and she dislikes the taste for some weird reason. The tea in Wonderland is different from the ones from the other world. It contained a special ingredient found in the Looking-glass cavern, a cave filled with jewels and stones used to make their unique mirrors._

_Allena's old friend Leorio, the Lizard would often give her some chocolate milk, a delicacy in Wonderland that the Mad Hatter is proud to drink. Her days were mostly composed of Chocolate milk, retardedness, and adventures._

_Her adventures were always different however one certain adventure of theirs was the most unlike the rest._

_It was a few years back when the two mad people went out on one of their daily explorations, Pokkle and Allena got separated. Pokkle wandered the woods aimlessly, searching for his best friend who was also secretly his crush. He could barely make out anything and tripped on a large root of a tree. He stumbled upon a small cottage and thought that he could ask for some help, which I might say is quite sane._

_Thinking that it was too ordinary to knock on the door, he walked backwards, his distance was about 1 kilometer away from the medium-sized cottage. He emitted his aura into a red arrow and shot it directly at the one of the seven windows of the cottage. He repeated the same action except he changed the colors of the arrow to match that of the rainbow,_ _hoping to gain the much needed attention of the owner of the house which was successfully achieved the first time._

_Afterwards, he ran back to the house and opened the door, sweating from running quite a long way. The owner, an old lady, glared at him. Her face was red with anger._

_"What do you think you're doing to my windows!" she shouted, pissed._

_"I was trying to catch your attention in a very retarded and amazing way so I ran backwards about 1km away from this place" Pokkle explained calmly making the woman facepalm at his reason._

_"Why did you want to get my attention, hare?" she questioned, still mad._

_"I got lost in the woods with my friend and I was wondering if you could help me find her so we can head back home" he answered._

_The lady stayed silent for a while and smiled however Pokkle felt like it wasn't a kind smile but something else he just couldn't place his finger on it. The mysterious woman ushered him into her home, leading the march hare towards a boiling cauldron found in the corner of the room. Pokkle stared into the purple liquid contained in the cauldron which showed an image of Allena currently fighting with a spoon wing, an insect with spoons for wings, over an orange._

_"See that blue flower with yellow stripes? It's only found around a small area in these parts. Bring your friend over here so that we can treat any injuries she may have." The old woman ordered._

_"Where is that place?" Pokkle inquired._

_"Once you exit the door, head forward and after 1.5 km , turn left_. _You'll find her there." she directed._

"How would I know if it is already 1.5 km?" Pokkle asked, irritated by the lady's specific directions.

_"How did you know that you shot those arrows 1km away from my house?" The woman countered smartly._

_"Touché" Pokkle replied before leaving the house and following exactly what the lady said. He could be pretty naïve at times but he tries. It just doesn't work._

_He found Allena eating an orange with a sulking spoon wing sitting beside her. He called out her name multiple times and after the thirty-second time, she finally noticed him. They returned to the old cottage although Allena refused at first but eventually agree_d _since she did have a wound that needed medical care._

_Once they arrived, the woman who's name they still didn't know took out a tea bag from the top of a shelf and applied it to the wound, causing Allena to wince slightly. It immediately healed however she felt like something was different but thought nothing of it. They thanked the woman who just shooed them away after._

_They reached home safely until Allena collapsed. She grew weaker by the second and her red eye turn a darker shade, Vermilion. Pokkle took care of her yet nothing changed she was still in a critical condition. He stepped out the door to get a breath of air. A strong gust of wind blew past him. Stuck to the door was a black arrow with a note tied to it._

_"For your idiotic actions, you're most valuable person is destined a cruel life. The thing she hates is the only thing she can ever have._

_-Tea Lady"_

_It was a curse and to Pokkle, it was all his fault._

-FLASHBACK END-

Pokkle carried Allena on his back and returned to his house, thinking that Amelia and the lion would never check there. He opened the door and was surprised to find the fireplace running and the two people he thought wouldn't show up sat peacefully on the chair, making themselves at home.

He let Allena down and sat her on her favorite chair and handed her a mug with tea. She took a sip and flinched however it was barely noticeable. Her pale skin turned rosy again and she looked like she was never weary in the first place. Pokle relaxed a bit at seeing her well once more but he still felt guilty. He knew it would always stay there because no matter what he tried he can never save her. There was no one who knew the cure and he so badly wanted to beat himself up for not trying harder. Allena looked his way and smiled softly at him, it was different from the usual smirks she sent to others. It was only to Pokkle who she treated unlike the rest.

Amelia faced her, an intimidating atmosphere surrounding her and asked Allena, "Where are my spoons?"

"I lost them" Allena answered, eyes closed while sipping the tea she hated.

* * *

I had a nightmare last night...Illumi died T_T It was so sad I hope I don't get another deam like that. Anyway, please leave a review...I'm super sorry since it is short...Illumi...*cries*


	6. Taken In As A Guest

Annon's Adventures In Wonderland: Taken In As A Guest

Annon was left alone in the currently empty house of the March Hare. The place looked like a tornado had gone through it. She remembered the series of events that happened when Amelia arrived, demanding for her missing bowl of spoons to be returned.

-FLASHBACK-

_Allena jumped out the window in a mad dash, bringing Pokkle along with her. Killua had suddenly vanished like he usually did. Gon and Annon were the only ones left. Annon sighed and said, "At least you're still here, Gon." _

_"Don't worry, Annon. They'll come back in a few hours." Gon assured her. _

_Annon smiled softly at him but eventually turned into a frown because at that exact moment, Gon was whisked away by Amelia, who had returned to grab a companion to help her apprehend Allena once she catches her. _

_"Awww Come on!" Annon screeched in frustration of being completely forgotten and left with no company. She stood alone in the room, left to deal with the mess the two girls made._

-FLASHBACK END-

She knew that none of them would be back anytime soon so she stood up, kicked some random things on the floor and made her way to the door, thinking that it would be a good idea if she explored Wonderland a bit and return later.

The outside air was cold. She wandered around, fascinated by the unique creatures that didn't exist in her world. For some reason, none of this scared her. She was intrigued by it all. When she came here, she felt like she actually belonged but she wasn't from this place.

She lived in a different world, a place that couldn't accept her just because she wasn't like them. Her life was far from perfect and because of that, people deemed her as one they should avoid. Wonderland was different. Everyone accepted one another's individuality. She wished the one's from her world were like that. The only one who befriended her was Amelia but the Amelia in Wonderland was different from the one she knew. They looked identical except for the rabbit ears and others even their attitude was the same but this Amelia didn't remember her.

Annon sighed as she picked up a dry leaf from the ground. She continued walking around and noticed a sign amidst the trees surrounding her. Annon couldn't read what was written on it and decided that she might as well check. The sign stood exactly in the middle of the pathway Annon was taking and was placed on a red line. The sign had the words, "Red Kingdom Territory" painted on it.

In the short time that she's been here, she knew that the Red Kingdom was a place to avoid. No exceptions so she turned back, eager to return to the March Hare's house but then a tall man with white hair and blue eyes ran into her.

Annon's right foot passed the red line, meaning she was trespassing into the Red King's land. The unknown man ran deeper into the Red Kingdom, leaving a trail of strawberry tarts behind him. Alarms rang at the same time Annon stepped foot into their Territory. Two Red Knights appeared, obviously of high positions.

"Who are you? Why are you here? Do ya wanna die? And have you seen Fei's flower?" a fairly tall and muscular man who had blonde hair interrogated. Annon noticed about that strangely, he had no eyebrows.

"Don't call me Fei. It's Feitan and I'm supposed to be the one doing the interrogating, Phinks." the man with black hair, know known as Feitan remarked grumpily. He had fairly long black hair and was quite short in stature. He handcuffed Annon who was struggling to escape.

"State your business. If we find your reason unacceptable then I won't hesitate to torture you." Feitan ordered in a stern tone.

"I was just about to go back but then someone ran into me so I accidentally crossed the line." Annon explained.

"That reason is stupid. Let's present this intruder to Chrollo so we can see her execution." Phinks said, tugging on the chain connected to the cuffs. Feitan nodded in agreement and stayed in front of them.

After walking a short distance, the gigantic red castle was in view. Twenty low level knights guarded the front gate in two rows and made way for the two captains. The gates opened, revealing sixteen more knights watching over the main entrance. A few of them eyed Annon curiously while others kept up their poker face. They climbed up the stairs and walked towards a room with the largest door Annon has seen so far. Feitan knocked on it five times and stepped back waiting for the call to enter.

"Come in" a voice called, most likely belonging to the king.

Feitan opened the doors and was surprised to find the Red King having a meeting with someone, the King of Hearts along with his friend, Illumi, the Bandersnatch.

"Hisoka" Feitan muttered, glaring at the King of Hearts who was just smiling at him.

"What do you need?" The Red King inquired.

"King Chrollo, this girl was caught trespassing in your kingdom." Phinks replied, shoving Annon forward.

Annon felt uncomfortable under the king's scrutinizing gaze. The king and his visitors stared at her. The two kings seemed to see something special in her.

"Bring her to the guest's room and release her from those shackles. She is now our guest. Treat her well." Chrollo ordered. Feitan unlocked the cuffs on Annon's wrist, trusting the king's decision before letting a servant bring her to her room.

"Let's get back to the topic, Hisoka. A war is about the begin between my kingdom and the White Kingdom. The Kingdom of Hearts has always stayed neutral during all the fights in he past, not choosing any sides. Your forces are strong and would greatly benefit me once the second war takes place. Let us work together to bring down Kite's forces." Chrollo made an offer to Hisoka.

"The White King, Kite has many powerful Knights indeed and it I do enjoy fighting strong opponents however, I refuse your offer. I shall choose which side I will assist as long as they shall benefit me in the best way possible and as far as you are concerned, your offer doesn't sound all that appealing to me. I might as well take my own side and fight against both of you." Hisoka declined. The reason behind it was because he greatly wanted to fight Chrollo and The Dormouse who was part of the White Kingdom.

"Is that your final answer?" Chrollo asked.

"Hmmm...nope" Hisoka replied with a playful grin although he was actually pretty sure with his answer.

"I see. I hope you change your mind. For now, stay in the castle. I shall give you time to think about my offer once again. I expect the final answer in the morning." Chrollo said before standing up and exiting the room.

"Illumi." Hisoka called once the king was far from the room.

"Yes?" Illumi questioned, walking nearer to him.

"That girl. Bring her to the Kingdom of Hearts tomorrow and do not let any of Chrollo's forces catch you." Hisoka ordered before exiting the room as well.

* * *

Annon sat on the soft bed in the guest room, thinking about how she ever got into such a sticky situation. She just wanted to go back where Killua and the rest were but right now she was in a place that was extremely dangerous for her to be in.

The red curtains let no light enter her room and for the first time since she came here, she was afraid.

So many thoughts ran through Annon's head like, 'What did the king want with me? Why did he treat a stranger like a guest and let so many servants tend to me? I'm so confused by his actions. Does he treat most people like that? Did he pity them or was just trying to make them feel safe so that they would choose to trust him yet in the end betray those people?'

To Annon, it was probably the latter because she's heard from Gon (during the moments where he was actually awake) that the Red King was very cruel and killed so much people. 'If he actually did pity them then why kill so much without any mercy?' Annon reasoned with herself.

She chose to still look at the good side of things though and she believed that the king wasn't heartless. With that belief, she tried her best to stay calm and hope for the best but after a few minutes, she began pacing around the room, hoping that it could settle her anxious nerves but to no avail.

She opened the door slightly to see if anyone was present. The hall was completely empty and no sound could be heard. She tiptoed outside, trying her best not to attract the attention of anyone especially the two knights awhile ago. She closed the door, managing not to make a sound. She turned around and nearly had a heart attack when Hisoka stood in front of her with his usual cheery smile plastered on his face.

"Hello" he greeted.

"H-hello, King Hisoka" she managed to stutter out.

"May I know what your name is since you seem to know who I am." Hisoka stated still with a smile which began to creep Annon out since she's never seen anyone so happy before.

"A-Annon" she answered.

"I hope to see you again, Annon." Hisoka bid farewell before going down the hall, disappearing into the dark.

* * *

Do you think that it's normal to cry because of you not getting a perfect score during a test that you were so excited to take? I can't believe I was so careless and what pisses me off the most is that I actually studied my ass off for the first time in my life while my friend barely looked at her note yet she's the one who got the high score. Not studying gets me high scores but studying makes me have about 2-4 mistakes, that doesn't make any sense!

Anyway, please leave a review and sorry for ranting in my author's note :((


	7. Kidnap And Release

Annon's Adventures In Wonderland: Kidnap And Release

The sun had already set yet no one had entered the room Annon was in except for the maids and butlers pampering to her every need which weren't a lot.

"Ms. Annon, do you want a cup of tea?"

"Do you want us to open the windows for you?"

"The garden looks marvelous as always, would you like to take a look at the red roses?"

Annon refused all their offers politely, saying she preferred to rest. The servants simply shrugged before exiting the room to return to their previous work.

During the next hour, none of them returned probably knowing that Annon wouldn't be requesting for something anytime soon. A knock on the door startled Annon and she almost fell off the bed she was sitting on. The doorknob turned revealing someone with white wavy hair and red eyes. He wore a blue overcoat with six yellow buttons and cufflinks, shorts and orange socks with thin black stripes, and also a pair of blue shoes.

He bowed lowly, a sign of respect and announced, "The king wishes to see you, Ms. Annon."

"Yes..ummm?"

"Neferpitou"

A shiver ran down Annon's spine. She was afraid but she didn't want to show him that so she kept silent and pulled on a frown and instead turning her focus on the reason as to why th king wished to see her. He did have to talk to her at least once so that he can inform her why they haven't killed her yet or why they treated her like a princess.

She continued to stay cautious of this person and followed him down the steps towards what seemed to be the dining room. She's learned that everything in Wonderland doesn't make sense in a way that it does make sense so if that place was actually the bathroom then she wouldn't question it even if there were forks and spoons and food.

Luckily for Annon, it was a dining room. It was wide and had a chandelier in the middle. A long table stetched to the tow corners leaving space for people to walk. Chrollo stayed at the farthest seat with two more squadron leaders. One of them was a girl with pink hair and blue eyes while the other was a boy with plainum blonde hair and green eyes.

"Machi. Shalnark. Call for Feitan and Phinks to come here." Chrollo ordered in a stern voice but still held some gentleness. the two nodded and left.

Annon sat down beside Chrollo who didn't mind and waited for the two to come back. A woman with short layered black hair, a man covered in bandages, and an exceptionally short boy with teal blue hair, hiding his face only showing his left eye ball showed up and sat down opposite from Annon's place.

After a moment, a man with long black hair tied in a single topknot arried along with a frankenstein looking-man. They sat two seats away from Annon. She was wondering who they were. Nobunaga seemed to notice so he introduced himself, "I'm Nobunaga Hazama, the unicorn."

Annon heard laughing coming from the door and soon Machi came back with the others.

"Why do you always add unicorn? It makes you sound so girly!" Phinks exclaimed in between laughs.

"I'm just introducing myself since she doesn't know who we are and I really am a Unicorn." Nobunaga retorted. The others ignored the two and began telling Annon their names.

"Shalnark"

"Machi"

"Shizuku"

"Franklin"

"Kortopi"

"Bonolenov"

Most of the time, the squadron leaders joined the king during meals. They were good friends and haave known ech other since they were kids and he was perfectly fine with it. To Chrollo, they aren't beneath him. They all began eating and when Annon was halfway through, Chrollo asked her a question, "You are from the surface world. Am I correct?"

"Yes, Your Higness." Annon replied.

"That must mean that she isn't familiar with nen." Shalnark stated.

Annon was curious about nen. She's seen Allena and Amelia use it and she thinks that she knows how to do some things related to it but she never really understood the meaning.

"Aura from all parts of the body has a tendency to flow together, producing one mass of energy. This happens without the individual's awareness, typically resulting in a slow leak of aura continually escaping the body. If one were to lose their entire aura, it would be equivalent to using up all the energy that is keeping them alive, which would be fatal. The pores or points on the body from which aura flows out from are called "Aura Nodes" Controlling those nodes is the first step to being a user of Nen." Chrollo explained.

Neferpitou then entered the room and Annon felt as if the temperature had dropped suddenly. She inched a bit closer to Feitan who didn't seem to care about him. Neferpitou whispered something to King Chrollo. He nodded and stood up, excusing himself. "Annon, you may head back to your quarters." He said before leaving.

* * *

Annon observed the stars from the closed windows, sighing heavily. They suddenly burst open and she found Illumi poking his head in and stared at Annon. She backed away slowly, clutching her chest in shock and was hyperventilating.

"Come with me." Illumi ordered in a monotonous voice.

"Ummm...No?" Annon rejected, unsurely.

She was sure that a man who suddenly appeared from her current room's window which was found on the 15th floor couldn't just gain her trust that easily.

"Do you want to get out of here or not?" Illumi questioned in a stoic expression.

Annon's thoughts flashed back to Neferpitou and decided that she would come with the mysterious man. She took the hand he was holding out and let him get her out of the Red Kingdom. She kept staring at his dog ears the whole time, having the sudden urge to pet his head but decided against it.

She was physically strong when she wanted to be but running just wasn't her favorite thing. On most days, she would just read a book and not exercise so right now, she was having a hard time with catching up. Illumi did the most logical thing, he carried her bridals style to lessen her troubles an so that they'd be able to escape faster.

When Annon left, the squadron leaders immediately found out because of Neferpitou. They were about to chase after them until Chrollo arrived saying, "Don't go after them. It seems like he's doing our work for us. When they've used up their purpose, that's when we'll counterattack."

* * *

Gon and Killua were walking back to Pokkle's house but abruptly stopped when they felt the presence of someone. They hid in the bushes and their eyes widened when they saw Illumi carrying Annon. Gon was getting ready to step out from his hiding spot, ready to fight. Killua was paralyzed with fear but forced himself to stand up since he was worried about Gon and surprisingly, for Annon as well.

Illumi set Annon down because he was planning to rest here for now until he felt his brother's aura so he decided to face Killua.

Annon was blushing since it was the first time a guy carried her. In fact, she's never been caried before. She suddenly felt like a damsel in distress but immediatley realized that now wasn't the time to fantasize over such things and began hitting her head several times. She couldn't help it though. She's read too much romance novels in her free time.

She noticed Gon and Killua standing there with a serious expression. She frowned. She cold sense the tension in the air and the deathly aura from Gon and Killua.

"Older brother." Killua addressed.

"Kil...I see you still hang around that _friend_ of yours. Pathtic." Illumi remarked with malice in his voice not like the usual monotone voice he always uses.

'He's Killua's brother yet he thinks that having friends are pathetic?!" Annon thought, feeling anger welling up inside of her.

"Pathetic?! Friends aren't pathetic!" Gon yelled, voicing out Annon's thoughts.

"You don't need any friends, they make you weak." Illumi stated, ignoring Gon.

Gon rushed to Illumi's side and was about to throw a punch but was simply shoved to the side. It went on like that for more times. Annon couldn't take any more of it so she rushed to Illumi's side and told him to stop. Illumi proceeded to manipulate her but was surprised (although he was good at hiding it) to find that it didn't work on Annon. It made him distracted for a while and Gon used this as his advantage.

He once again stood up, determination in his eyes and continued fighting, dodging Illumi's attack and used jajanken: Rock. It wasn't a direct hit however, he still managed to injure Illumi who had slowly gotten up though he was bleeding. Killua fought as well and used his nen ability, Narukami.

Killua's feet landed back on the surface after jumping into the air and was surprised to suddenly see Illumi behind him. Illumi chopped Killua's neck swiftly, causing him to collapse on the ground. Annon rushed to Killua's side.

Kalluto, Killua's other sibling suddenly appeared and said, "Forget about the girl. Return to the castle" Illumi nodded and returned and disappeared along with Kalluto.

"Are you alright?" Killua asked.

"You should be asking yourself that. Look at the two of you." she replied, taking out a handkerchief and gently dabbing it on Killua's cheek which was bleeding a bit.

'She's a weird girl. Worrying about us yet we've hardly known each other for more than a day.' Killua thought, staring at her as she fussed over the injuries they received.

* * *

I finally managed to finish chapter six! I was actually done writing it in my notebook a week ago but then whenever I tried typing it, my laptop would go crazy and it would reload the page but then I didn't have time to save it. I've rewritten this five times already. By the way, Pitou is male here. I know that Pitou looks like a girl in the anime but then according to Hunterpedia, his gender is unknown. Anyway, please leave a review~


End file.
